eenezfandomcom-20200213-history
Rasengan
The Rasengan is a move from the Naruto series, put into the EEnE Z because it was stated to "look cool" by SSJ7G himself. It is a spiraling ball of chakra (or Ki/energy, in this case) that is capable of grinding things to dust if used properly and, in this universe's case, if the opponent is simply that weak compared to its user. It was first used by Corey against Power Prof. in Episode 11 of EEnE Z. He uses it in a similar fashion to that of Naruto, needing a clone in order to spin the energy. This could be done simply out of the fact that he hasn't had that much time to perfect the control stage, as he has been seen using weaker versions in Episode 13 and Episode 18. "Stages" of the Rasengan *Stage 1: Swirling: A simple swirling ball of energy. It doesn't yet have power or control, and could easily be viewed as unstable. The swirls should burst a water balloon. *Stage 2: Power + Swirl: A swirling ball of energy with needed power added. It should be enough to burst a rubber ball. It is able to do some form of damage, but all it might do is leave a swirl-shaped burn mark or cut on the afflicted area. * Stage 3: Complete Basic: The user is able to control and maintain the ball from Stage 2, at which point, the Rasengan training is pretty much complete. Some heroes use multiple copies of themselves in order to properly master this step, while others can dual-wield this stage. Usage in Canon The Rasengan was first seen in Episode 11 against Power Prof., where Corey landed a decent hit on him, knocking Power Prof. into a crater. However, Power Prof. was able to continue the fight. Later, Corey was seen using the Stage 2 variant against a Super Saibaman and to break up Sonic and Eddy's second race. In Episode 20, Edd was also able to use the Rasengan, perfected, with one hand. He combines it with Drew's Special Beam Cannon in an attempt to defeat Chaos. Usage in Non-Canon It appears in fanmade games, but outside of that, none so far. Users (color) *Corey (green) *Edd (Blue) *Mecha Sonic *Blossom Variations In Episode 21 Edd and Corey both use the Rasengan and fuse them together to counter Chaos's Super Chaos Bolt. Later in Episode 21 an enraged Corey, in his Chaos form uses a Rasengan infused with Chaos Energy, the Chaos Rasengan. In episode 24, Corey used a Fire Style: Rasengan. Combining his Ki with his fire element; thus creating a far stronger variation of the Rasengan. Thus, the Fire Style: Rasengan. In Episode 25 Edd, with help of a clone manages to channel more Ki into his Rasengan, thereby creating a Giant Rasengan against Mecha Sonic. In Episode 47 Corey unveils the final version of his elemental Rasengan, the Fire Release: Napalm Spiral, in order to defeat Blossom once and for all. Category:Techniques Category:Offensive Techniques Category:Techniques From Another Series